Bric
was an abandoned factory located in Sunnydale. It had been used as their vampire lair by members of the Order of Aurelius then the Whirlwind, eventually destructed in a fire. History The Order of Aurelius After the death of the Master in 1997, the Order of Aurelius took up residence at the abandoned Bric & Broc factory following their occupancy of a sunken church. They used the place as a setting for their attempt at the revivification ritual, which was unsuccessful and resulted in the death of five of their members at the hands of Buffy Summers."When She Was Bad" Spike, Drusilla, and Angelus Spike and Drusilla then took over the building after killing the Anointed One. The two vampires stayed in a single bedroom, containing a doublebed and some of Drusilla's various belongings, such as porcelain dolls, a television, and chains. During their stay, Drusilla herself tortured a chained Angel in their room."What's My Line? Part Two" A long table was also placed in the main hall. The building was maintained in external security by Spike's minions, although the vampire commented it must be poor for allowing Billy Fordham to enter freely and unarmed."Lie to Me" During Drusilla's birthday in 1998, the factory was fully decorated with red velvet and specially arranged roses. When Spike attempted to feed Buffy to the Judge, Angel created a hole to escape out of by dropping the hanging monitors from the ceiling. This hole led to the sewers."Surprise" After apparently repairing the hole, Angel, then Angelus, joined Spike and Drusilla at the factory after the loss of his soul."Innocence" Destruction Rupert Giles destroyed the building when he went on a rampage to avenge the death of Jennifer Calendar, employing a flaming baseball bat to set fire to the table and beat Angelus several times. As Angelus overcame Giles' attempts and Buffy intervened, the factory was already engulfed in flames, forcing Buffy and Giles to evacuate."Passion" With its destruction, Spike, Angelus, and Drusilla searched for a new lair, and moved to the Crawford Street mansion."I Only Have Eyes for You" When Spike returned to Sunnydale, he used the factory to hold Willow Rosenberg and Alexander Harris hostage. The factory still largely had its foundations, though most of the things inside were immolated, including Drusilla's dolls, and the building was in danger of collapsing, as Cordelia Chase became impaled by a piece of broken rebar after the floor beneath her gave way."Lovers Walk" It was presumably destroyed in 2003 along with the rest of Sunnydale, following the battle at the Hellmouth."Chosen" Gallery Screenshots the factory spike and dru on bed.jpg the factory spike and dru's room angel tortured what's my line, part 2.jpg the factory drusilla's birthday surprise.jpg the factory buffy innocence.jpg the factory valentine's day bewitched, bothered and bewildered.jpg the factory on fire passions.jpg the factory remains lover's walk.jpg the factory spike and dru's room lover's walk.jpg Set designs and sketches Buffy spike's factory indoor set design.jpg Buffy spike's factory indoor 2 set design.jpg Buffy spike's factory indoor 3 set design.jpg Buffy spike's factory sketch.jpg Blueprints Spike and dru's bedroom blueprint.jpg Spike and dru's bedroom blueprint close up.jpg Behind the scenes *The Bric & Broc factory features as one of the levels during the video game Chaos Bleeds, as the alternative universe blood factory. The player controls both Xander and Willow, and must rescue humans being held prisoner by vampires. *The factory's ceiling seeing throughout ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 2 is the studio's actual ceiling. Appearances Canonical Other ;''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' novels *''The Angel Chronicles, Volume 3'' *''Chaos Bleeds'' *''One Thing or Your Mother'' ;''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' video games *''Chaos Bleeds'' References fr:Bric & Broc Category:Locations Category:Sunnydale Category:Vampire lairs